Season 8
Modern Family was renewed for an 8th Season, which was announced on the March 3rd, 2016. The first episode, "A Tale of Three Cities", premiered on September 21, 2016 on ABC in the United States at 9/8c, and on City in Canada. The final episode, "The Graduates", premiered on May 17, 2017 on ABC in the United States at 9/8c, overall it consisted of 22 episodes. Jesse Tyler Ferguson, who plays Mitchell, posted an Instagram photoJesse Tyler Ferguson confirms an 8th Season, via his Instagram Account (Photo) stating that there will be a Season 8. The DVD was released on September 19, 2017. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett (22/22) * Sofía Vergara as Gloria Pritchett (22/22) * Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy (22/22) * Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy (22/22) * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Mitchell Pritchett (22/22) * Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker (22/22) * Sarah Hyland as Haley Dunphy (21/22) * Ariel Winter as Alex Dunphy (19/22) * Nolan Gould as Luke Dunphy (17/22) * Rico Rodriguez II as Manny Delgado (22/22) * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lily Tucker-Pritchett (17/22) * Jeremy Maguire as Joe Pritchett (17/22) Recurring Cast Please assign Characters here when they have been in 3 or more episodes. *Nathan Fillion as Rainer Shine (6 episodes)Nathan Fillion switches to Comedy in Modern Family role. *Joe Mande as Ben (5 episodes) *Fred Willard as Frank Dunphy (3 episodes) *Winston Duke as Dwight (3 episodes) Guest Cast Please assign Characters here when they have been in less than 3 episodes. *Jackson Millarker as TomJackson Millarker to join the Modern Family Cast *Cheyn Cole as Sophie Chambers *Robert Costanzo as Earl Chambers *Elizabeth Banks as Sal *Shelley Long as DeDe Pritchett *Spenser McNeil as Reuben *Reid Ewing as Dylan *Faith Prince as Lorraine *DeAndre Jordan as himself *Martin Short as Merv Schechter * Jamie Moyer as Mrs Pasternak * Michele Panu as Sarah Ho * Liv Mai as Leslie Kwan Collins * Kelsey Grammer as Keifth * Peyton Manning as Coach Gary * Kasey Mahaffy as Dom * Marsha Kramer as Margaret * Victor Garber as Chef Dumont * Andrew Daly as Principal Brown * Vanessa Beyer as Marjorie * Joely Fisher as Maggie * Jane Krakowski as Dr Duncan * Benjamin Bratt as Javier Delgado * Charles Barkley as himself Notes * An 8th Season was announced on March 3rd, 2016.Jesse Tyler Ferguson, the actor who plays Mitchell, announced in an Instagram photo that there would be a Season 8 * ABC has confirmed a release date for Season 8 of Modern Family, September 21, 2016. * Jesse Tyler Ferguson, the actor who plays Mitchell, posted an Instagram photo stating that there will be a Season 8.https://www.instagram.com/p/BFjiKyuQElv/?taken-by=jessetyler&hl=en * Phil may start to take a stand as he felt like Claire does too much in the last few episodes of Season 7.Phil will start to take a stand against his family in Season 8 * Steven Levitan, co-creator of the show stated "I think my personal goal at this point would be 10 seasons. I don't know if it's attainable or not. I think we'll have to look at it every year, and if we feel like we're just running out of things to say then it will be time to make that tough call." when asked about multiple Seasons.http://deadline.com/2016/05/modern-family-on-set-sofia-vergara-ed-oneill-1201751179/ * At the 2016 TCA press tour, Steven Levitan has announced two new characters will be appearing in season 8: Nathan Fillion in multiple episodes as Rainer Shine and Martin Short in the second episode as Merv Schechter.Steven Levitan says Nathan Fillion and Martin Short will be appearing as new characters Rainer Shine and Merv Schechter. * It was announced that Kelsey Grammer will be in a future episode in January as a character name Keifth, Cam's former boyfriend.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/10/31/modern-family-kelsey-grammer * The Premiere episode is entitled "A Tale of Three Cities".The Futon Critic released the title and plot for the premiere episode of Season 8 * Robert Costanzo was cast as Earl Chambers for Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook and future episodes after the death of Jon Polito, who died of multiple myeloma on September 1, 2016. * We see Dylan Marshall, portrayed by Reid Ewing, for a quick scene where he stops by the Dunphy house to introduce his new family, his new wife and step children, to the Dunphys. Haley is seen anxious about her life decisions after seeing Dylan reaching a steady place in his life. Episodes Character Appearances ✓ '''= Appears |''' X =''' Absent.''' Viewing Rates The viewing rates are the amount of people viewing the episodes (U.S.A). Character Storylines The Pritchett Family Jay Jay does not want to give the new family moving in across the street the wrong impression and goes out of his way to make sure they know he is the best kind of neighbor. He is convinced by Phil to invest in a property which forces them to work together. Jay relationship with Joe is developed. Gloria Gloria prepares for Manny to leave home and go to college. Manny Manny decides that the best way to an attractive and radical-thinking teenage girl's heart is through his actions. This season see him defeated in class president's elections and preparing for graduation. Joe Joe starts picking up a lot of bad habits, including stealing, swearing and giving his mother's lingerie to his teacher and girlfriend. He also gets helped by a coach sport named Gary. The Dunphy Family Phil This season sees him facing major changes in his life as Luke finishes high school, Alex gets a job and Haley wants to create her own company. Also, Phil learns that Frank will get remarried. Claire She continues to manage Jay's former company and stresses out over Luke possibly not getting into college. Haley This season sees her fired and determined to create her own business. She also breaks up with Andy and dates Rainer Shine, a meteorologist. Alex She gets a job in a cafe as a barista after being forced to take a break from college after being sick with Mono. She also has several boyfriends, including Dwight, Cameron's protege and Ben, Claire's sidekick. Luke He manages to become the new student body president and gets a job at Jay's club where he makes quite a bit of money. He also struggles with trying to get into college. The Tucker-Pritchett Family Mitchell He throws Fizbo's clothes away and the idea that he will create his own office is totally forgotten. Cameron This season sees him developing a new friendship with his protege Dwight whom he invites to live with his family. Lily In the end of the season Lily's parents discover that she is doing well enough in school to be offered to skip a grade and that she is popular with her schoolmates. Gallery Modern Family S8 Promo Portrait.jpg Modern Family S8 Poster-2.jpg A Tale of Three Cities.jpeg A Stereotypical Day.jpg Blindsided.jpg Weathering Heights.jpg 8.05.jpeg References Category:Seasons Category:Content